Hunt For the Saiyan Hybrids
by AntiHero627
Summary: Everyone thought that only Goku and Vegeta's descendants were the Saiyans in the Universe. But fate has introduced more Saiyan descendants from Tarble's bloodline, now they've come to earth with one goal, toprove that Tarble's bloodline is composed of the Superior Saiyans. The Spawns of Tarble have big plans for the Universe and only Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, Antihero here! So this is kind of a late fanfic because something happened and it was deleted off my flash drive. Then I had to rewrite everything I've written while trying to remember it all with no back up files. Anyway this is one of my best fanfics; it's the challenges Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. will have to face while being the new defenders of Earth plus a whole new bunch of Saiyans. Do the two Saiyan boys have what it takes to live up to their ancestors' legacy?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!**

 **Chapter 1- The Saiyans arrival**

The day went by casually for the young Saiyan hybrid known as Goku Jr. He woke up first thing in morning, ate a big breakfast, went to school, ate a big lunch, hung out with his best friend Puck, trained with his grandmother Pan, and visited his bear buddies. After all the event s that occurred there was still one more thing for Goku Jr. to do before the day was over. He was to have a sparring match with his rival: Vegeta Jr.

Ever since the two Saiyan boys fought at the World Martial Arts Tournament, they've been constantly sparring with each other to prove their worth as a warrior. The Tournament ended with Vegeta Jr. coming out on top and besting Goku Jr. But that wasn't enough for the young prince, now that he was the winner he was willing to do whatever it takes to show that he was not only capable of beating Goku Jr. but that he could maintain his position as the strongest of the two. Goku Jr. has been training hard in order to beat Vegeta Jr. at least once. Their spars would end with Vegeta Jr. winning some and Goku Jr. winning the others. The last spar they had Vegeta Jr. won, placing him on top.

And he was so hoping that today would be the day that he would claim the title of the strongest. Goku Jr. put on his great ancestor's gi which was a light blue sleeveless top, yellow pants, pink wristbands, white belt, red boots, and a red headband. After getting dressed Goku Jr. said goodbye to his grandmother and flew towards the West City. As he flew through the air he enjoyed the cool breeze he felt, the beautiful sky he got to see, and the thrill of being able to soar through the sky without much effort.

This was one of the things that made Goku Jr. love being a Saiyan/ Saiyan hybrid. Goku Jr. used to wonder why he was born with these powers that were meant for someone with a strong warrior spirit, not for the coward he used to be. He wondered how it was possible that a child like him was a descendant to some of the greatest Saiyans in history like Bardock, Goku, and Gohan. Being their descendants, he had a strong legacy to uphold. Goku Jr. remembered what his great ancestor told him, about him believing that Goku Jr. was brave and strong. He remembered what his grandma told him about her father, that ancestor Gohan used to be a whiny brat with great potential until he gained some courage, strength, experience, and purpose. After that he was able to take on the deadliest beings in the galaxy, and singlehandedly saved the earth a few times just like ancestor Goku.

Goku Jr. looked at the Dragonball that he had on a chain around his neck. This Dragonball was the 4-star ball, and a memento of his ancestor; he promised to protect it with his life. Goku Jr. knew he had great potential and that he would one day have to protect the earthlike his ancestors did but he was unsure if he would ever be ready. He would always tell himself about the time he defeated Yao-Lord of the Demons, but a voice in his head would remind him that Lord Yao was a minor demon compared to the other demon lords in history like: Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., Slug, Bojack, and Dabura. Goku Jr. just sighed and decided to let go of his worries as he was sure the earth wouldn't face such crisis for years; boy was he wrong to think that.

Goku Jr. reached his destination: The City of the West. He started looking around until he found a building with the title Capsule Corp. on it. He landed at the front door and rang the doorbell. A minute later the door was answered by a tall blue haired woman wearing a black dress and red earrings with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. It was known other than Vegeta Jr. Mother: Blouse Briefs. (A/N: I don't know Vegeta Jr.'s mother's name so I'm using this one for the time being.)

Blouse smiled at the young boy and asked "Well hello there Goku Jr. Is it time for your showdown with my son again?" Goku Jr. nodded and looked behind Blouse; leaning against the wall with his eyes closed was Goku Jr.'s lifelong rival Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. smirked as he looked up and stared at Goku Jr.

"Well weirdo, are you ready to taste defeat again?" mocked Vegeta Jr.

"Not this time Vegeta, today's spar will be different; I can feel it." said Goku Jr.

"Is that so? Then let's go and find out!" said Vegeta Jr. as he phased next to Goku Jr. The 2 Saiyan hybrids stare at each other for some time before nodding their heads. They slowly levitated into the air and flew away with great speeds. Blouse looked to the sky as they disappeared and sighed. "Just like their ancestors." she said.

Meanwhile in space...

Two space pods were approaching earth's atmosphere. Inside were two aliens who had just awakened from their hyper sleep after 3 months of traveling to earth. " _Approaching Earth! Landing coordinates set; will be landing in 5 minutes."_ said the automatic voice _._ "At last, the time has come to exploit our supremacy." said the aliens as the pods entered the Earth.

The Saiyan boys flew until they got to a certain landscape. It was dry plane filled with Rocky Mountains. It was out in the open and in separate from any cities. The 2 hybrids landed on separate Mountains and faced ach other. Goku Jr. was the first to speak.

"This is an interesting place you've picked for us to fight, any particular reason why?" asked Goku Jr.

"Our ancestors fought in a landscape similar to this one." answered Vegeta Jr. "If this fight's going to be different, I'm going to need a different place where I can pound you head into the ground."

"We'll see who'll be pounded into the ground soon enough!" challenged Goku Jr. as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ready when you are weirdo!" replied Vegeta Jr. as he entered into a fighting stance.

The 2 Saiyan spawns stared at each other for a few seconds before charge at each other. They reared their fist back as they prepared to collide with a fist bump. Just as they were about to collide they suddenly stopped short. They looked up at the sky with wide eyes as they sensed two incredible life forces. Soon they saw two space pods zoom through the air and crash-land a few feet away from them.

The Saiyan hybrids looked at the direction where the space landed, then at each other and back at the space pods.

"What was that?" asked Goku Jr.

"It seems that the Earth has just got it's first out worldly visitors in decades." answered Vegeta Jr.

"Did you sense their energy? It's enormous!" said Goku Jr.

"Definitely stronger than any human or minor demon on this planet!" said Vegeta Jr. with excitement.

"So, should we check it out? See if it's threat?" asked Goku Jr. with anxiety.

Vegeta Jr. shrugged and said. "Why not? This should be interesting, and I could always kick your butt later."

Goku Jr. glared at Vegeta Jr. before they flew to the spot where the space pods landed. The space pods were still smoking from the crash-landing. They were each in a large crater caused by their landing. The Saiyan boys landed right in front of the craters. "Their life forces are similar to ours! How is that possible?" asked Goku Jr. "I don't know, but we're going to find out!" said Vegeta Jr.

The Space pods suddenly opened up and two beings flew out of the crater. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. jumped back a bit before getting a good look at the aliens.

The 2 aliens were the same size as the Saiyan boys. One of the aliens was wearing a full navy blue body suit, a brown battle jacket with shoulder pads, white gloves and boots. He also had black gravity defying hair and black eyes along with a red scouter over his right eye. The other alien was wearing a black body suit pants, a black battle jacket with shoulder pads, black wrist guards and boots. He had long black hair that came to his back and black eyes along with a blue scouter over his left eye. They both had pale white skin and a brown appendage wrapped around their waist.

The Saiyan boys looked at the two aliens with curiosity and shock. The strangest about them was the brown monkey like tail around their waist. This brought questioning thought to the Saiyan spawns' minds. "They have monkey like tails. How is that possible? Only one known species is suppose to have this kind of trait. Can those two be..? No that can't be! They can't be Saiyans. The only Saiyans left are us and our families. Plus Saiyans don't have pale white skin. Just who are these guys?!" Both the earth warriors thought.

The Space travelers were staring at them with intense looks, like they were trying to determine whether or not the earthlings were Saiyans or not. After some time one of the aliens finally spoke. "It looks like we found a couple of Earth Saiyans."

"Well it didn't take as long as I thought it would. We didn't even need to use our scouters." said the other alien.

"Judging by their appearances, they must be the Saiyan spawn duo known as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr." said the 1st alien.

The Earth Saiyans gasped at this. "How do you know who we are?! And while you're at it, who are you guys?! Are you really Saiyans?!" asked Vegeta Jr.

The 2 aliens smirked as one of them said. "Yes we are Saiyans! I am Tarble Jr. and this is my brother Raditz Jr. We are Saiyan from a remote star."

"But how can that be?! The only living Saiyans left were from earth!" said Goku Jr.

"Is that so?" asked Raditz Jr. "I guess your family never told you about the 3rd living Saiyan from our home planet. Our great ancestor - Prince Tarble!

A/N: How'd you like that? The brothers of Goku and Vegeta have their own successors. Just how strong are these new Saiyans and what could they want from the Earth Saiyans? Find out in the next chapter and send your reviews. Until then TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter-**

 **The Space travelers were staring at them with intense looks, like they were trying to determine whether or not the earthlings were Saiyans or not. After some time one of the aliens finally spoke. "It looks like we found a couple of Earth Saiyans."**

 **"Well it didn't take as long as I thought it would. We didn't even need to use our scouters." said the other alien.**

 **"Judging by their appearances, they must be the Saiyan spawn duo known as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr." said the 1st alien.**

 **The Earth Saiyans gasped at this. "How do you know who we are?! And while you're at it, who are you guys?! Are you really Saiyans?!" asked Vegeta Jr.**

 **The 2 aliens smirked as one of them said. "Yes we are Saiyans! I am Tarble Jr. and this is my brother Raditz Jr. We are Saiyan from a remote star."**

 **"But how can that be?! The only living Saiyans left were from earth!" said Goku Jr.**

 **"Is that so?" asked Raditz Jr. "I guess your family never told you about the 3rd living Saiyan from our home planet. Our great ancestor - Prince Tarble!"**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!**

 **Chapter 2-**

The Space Saiyans smirked at the Earth Saiyans, which made Vegeta Jr. stare with wide eyes while Goku Jr. looked confused. "Uh Vegeta, who's Tarble?" asked Goku Jr. This question made the Tarble Spawns angry at the fact that Goku Jr. didn't know of their ancestor when they made an effort to know his. Vegeta Jr. glared at his rival before answering. "You idiot! Tarble is the younger brother of my ancestor, Prince Vegeta!"

"That's right. Tarble was the 3rd living full Saiyan, but unlike your ancestors, he never came to Earth," said Tarble Jr. "He remained in space and traveled to many planets while spreading his greatness throughout the galaxy."

"Yeah. I heard that one of the things that made him great was that he was banished from the Saiyan home world because of his weak will to fight," said Vegeta Jr.

"Don't mock our ancestor, earth scum!" shouted Raditz Jr.

"You know what else he was great for? Being a coward," continued the Earth Saiyan Prince. "Like the time he came to Earth to ask his older brother to save him from a duo of pathetic aliens."

The Spawns of Tarble glared at the Earth Saiyan as they clenched their fists in anger. They gritted their teeth to show that they were restraining themselves from killing Vegeta Jr. on the spot. "You're just like all the citizens of the Universe; they only judged Tarble on his failures, never his accomplishments," said Tarble Jr. "After his journey to Earth, Tarble started training himself to become strong. As the stories of Goku and Vegeta increased throughout the Universe, Tarble continued to advance in fighting and intelligence." The descendants of Tarble faces showed pride in their ancestor's strive to succeed, but their expressions soon changed to hurt and anger as the story continued. "Tarble did everything he could to grow stronger and exert his existence throughout the galaxy, but he was never acknowledged at the great Saiyan he tried to be."

Goku Jr. felt sorry for Tarble while Vegeta Jr. was nonchalant about how his ancestor's weak younger brother was treated due to his inferiority.

"Eventually he died and his descendants were left to fulfill the mission of making Tarble's existence known to all. But even the descendants of Tarble were disregarded as failures while Goku and Vegeta's descendants were praised throughout the Universe," said Tarble Jr. "The Saiyans of the Tarble Clan were laughed at, mocked, insulted, persecuted, and seen as the greatest mistakes of the Saiyan race."

 _"That's unfair to the descendants of Tarble; they were treated unjustly because Tarble wasn't much of a fighter like Goku or Vegeta. That shouldn't have mattered if his descendants tried to de different and redeem Tarble,"_ thought Goku Jr. _"Hmph! That's what happens when your ancestor has a weak will to fight! His descendants were mistreated and made laughingstocks throughout the galaxy because Tarble turned out to be nothing more than a disgrace to the Saiyan race!"_ thought Vegeta Jr.

"One of Tarble's descendants ultimately realized that there was only one way to show the Universe our power, and that was by destroying the descendants of Goku and Vegeta," said Raditz Jr. "His name was Beats; he was the strongest of the Tarble Spawns but even he couldn't defeat all of those Earth Saiyans by himself, so he started a process to create a whole new race of Saiyan warriors. It was called project TNSR-The New Saiyan Race."

"Beats somehow learn to travel through time and studied every Saiyan fighter that was known throughout history, including your ancestors," said Tarble Jr. as his expression turned sad. "Unfortunately he died before he could complete his goal of creating the new Saiyan race; however he left this goal in the hands of his two sons..." Tarble Jr. stopped telling the story to see if they got what he was trying to say. After a few moments the Earth Saiyans finally got the message.

"You two are the sons of Beats!" said Goku Jr. "And you want to defeat us in order to verify your existence?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"We want to prove that Tarble was the one who rightly deserved to be called the strongest Saiyan in existence, since he was the only living Saiyan that wasn't corrupted by this wretched planet!" said Raditz Jr. "And the best way to do that is by defeating you two!"

"If you think you can easily beat the descendants of the two strongest Saiyans in history, then I feel sorry for you because your goal going to end here and it won't be complete," said Vegeta Jr.

"If you're so confident that you're more powerful than us, then how about a little wager with our battle?" asked Tarble Jr.

"Hold on! First of all, we didn't agree to fight you!" said Goku Jr.

"Yeah! And besides, what do you have that we could possibly want?!" asked Vegeta Jr.

"If you win, we'll give you all of our advanced technology, our Saiyan laboratory, and our whole Planet that was meant for the New Saiyan Race," Raditz Jr. offered. Goku Jr. was a little interested by this offer while Vegeta Jr. was fully intrigued. "And what do you want if you win?" asked Goku Jr. The descendants of Tarble grinned in a devious way. "We only want one thing: the Earth's greatest treasure...The Dragonballs!" said Tarble Jr.

"What?!" shouted the Earth Saiyans.

"The Dragonballs aren't around anymore; they disappeared about a century ago after a certain crisis occurred because of the abusive use of the wishes," said Goku Jr. "You can't fool me; I can see the Dragonball hanging around your neck from where I'm standing," said Raditz Jr. "And our research shows that the seven mystic orbs have returned and are now able to grant wishes once again." Goku Jr. clenched the Dragonball around his neck as he and Vegeta Jr. glared at the Space Saiyans. "What exactly do you want with the Dragonballs anyway?" asked Goku Jr. "We want to obtain immortality, so that we can live forever without the fear of being killed. We will rebuild the Saiyan race our own way and rule the Universe for all eternity, not even the Kais will be able to stand against us with our powers and immortality, that is our goal!" said Raditz Jr.

"The Dragonballs can't give you immortality; many have tried but none have accomplished that goal!" said Vegeta Jr., clearly lying, but the Tarble spawns just laughed as they didn't believe his bluff. "Yet again you take us for fools my distant cousin; our research tells us that an enemy of Goku Jr.'s ancestor used the Dragonballs to obtain immortality. No one was able to kill him, so he was banished into the Dead Zone by the Son of Goku," said Tarble Jr. _"Just how much do these guys know?"_ thought Goku Jr. "So, you guys know about my ancestor Gohan's battles against the Immortal Demon lord Garlic Jr.?"

"We know everything that has taken place in history since the day the Saiyans and tuffles inhabited Planet Vegeta," said Tarble Jr. "So then, do we have a deal?"

Goku Jr. held his great ancestors memento in his hand. "I don't know, this is more than just a priceless treasure. It's my great ancestor's prized possession and I can't risk losing it," said Goku Jr. The descendants of Tarble laughed at Goku Jr.'s uncertainty. "What's so funny?!" asked Goku Jr. as he grew angry. "It's just that our research doesn't show Goku or Vegeta being cowards! As the Prince of all Saiyans used to say, a true Saiyan would accept any challenge to a battle. It's in their blood! If your ancestors were the ones that were offered this kind of deal, they would have taken it without hesitation! It just shows how little you have faith in who you are and how strong you are!" mocked Raditz Jr.

The Earth Saiyans were growing angrier as this Tarble Spawn started to mock them. "Don't talk about our ancestors like you know them, you know nothing!" shouted Goku Jr.

"Our research is all the info I need to know," said Raditz Jr. "Or perhaps I'm wrong, maybe this show of weakness is exactly what your ancestors would've done if our ancestor had returned to Earth with this very same challenge!"

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were now furious at how these Saiyan jerks were mocking their ancestors who were known as the greatest Saiyans throughout history. Goku Jr. tried to contain his anger since he had no desire to wager his ancestor's Dragonball, but Vegeta Jr. was extremely angry and wouldn't tolerate this kind of mockery towards himself or his ancestor from anyone, especially from the descendants of a weak-willed nobody like Tarble. "We agree to your terms, we will fight you and show you the power of the Earth Saiyans!" said Vegeta Jr.

"What?!" asked Goku Jr.

The descendants of Tarble smirked, knowing that they'd managed to bait Vegeta Jr. into their deal; now all that was left was to convince Goku Jr. to oblige.

"Vegeta, this is my ancestor's sacred treasure! He gave it to me personally and I've sworn to protect it with my life! I can't hand it over to anyone I feel like!" said Goku Jr.

"You're not handing it over to them, you're betting it in exchange for advance technology! This is a great opportunity to test our abilities against out worldly opponents! Doesn't that thrill you at all?!" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Of course it does, and I can't stand these guys insulting our ancestors anymore than you can! But this Dragonball is worth more than anything these jerks have to offer us; I don't want to lose it especially in a fight!" said Goku Jr.

"YOU WON'T LOSE IT! DO YOU REALLY THINK A BUNCH OF ALIENS WHO HAPPEN TO BE THE DESCENDANTS OF TARBLE REALLY STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE DESCENDANTS OF GOKU AND VEGETA?!" urged Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr. looked at the Dragonball hanging around his neck. He was still uncertain if he should wager his ancestor's memento. A certain voice in his head was telling him to accept the challenge and prove that he is superior to these Space Saiyans, but he still wasn't on board with the idea of risking his Dragonball like this.

"I-I don't know, what if we lose?" asked Goku Jr.

"We won't lose! We are the descendants of Goku and Vegeta; there's no one in the Universe who can challenge us! We are destined to become the most powerful Saiyans in existence just like our ancestors before us! We can't lose!" said Vegeta Jr.

"If you're so sure about what you're saying, distant cousin, then what's taking you so long to accept our terms?" asked Raditz Jr. "How can you call yourselves Saiyans if you're giving up before the fight has even begun? We expected more from the descendants of the Super Saiyans! You're both nothing but a bunch of posers, just like Goku and Vegeta!"

That did it. Goku Jr. couldn't take it anymore. He could no longer stand there and let a bunch of freaks insult his ancestor. Every rational thought that he had, all his reasonable thinking, all his uncertainty suddenly just faded from his mind. All that was left was anger; he wanted nothing more than to beat these punks to a bloody pulp. Goku Jr. glared at the descendants of Tarble as his entire body started radiating electricity; he clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth. Vegeta Jr. smirked at his friend's anger and thought, _"So he's finally in the mood huh? It's about time."_

The descendants of Tarble saw Goku Jr.'s anger and were both thinking the same thing. _"He's taken the bait."_

"I will not stand by and let you disrespect our ancestors any longer. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" said Goku Jr.

"So then, we have a deal?!" asked Raditz Jr. as he smirked, already knowing the answer.

"We have a deal!" replied Goku Jr. "We'll fight and give you the Dragonballs if we lose, but if we win you'll give us what we want!"

"Excellent, now that we have an agreement we can fight. Feel free to go all out on us, since you won't stand a chance. It'll be boring if we ended the fight before you tried at your maximum power," said Tarble Jr.

"Don't sell us out short! As the descendants of the most powerful Saiyans that ever lived, we've inherited powers that are far superior to yours!" said Vegeta Jr. "We've been trained to be true warriors!" "That may be true, but we've also been training and our advanced technology along with our superior training makes us more than a challenge for you two!" said Tarble Jr.

"Enough talk, let's fight already!" exclaimed Goku Jr.

"Patience Earth Saiyan, there's still one more thing you both must know before we fight," said Tarble Jr.

"What's that?!" asked the Earth Saiyans.

"Now that you've agreed to our terms and are going to fight us to the death... **YOUR FATES ARE SEALED!"** shouted Raditz Jr. as his brother charged at Vegeta Jr. and punched him the gut, sending him flying a few feet away from Goku Jr.

 **A/N: Hey! It's me, AntiHero627. Now that I've finally completed this chapter for the 3** **rd** **time, the battle between the four Saiyan Hybrids begins. The next chapter might take some time to complete since I have to rethink the whole battle and type it for the 3** **rd** **time and I'm also doing two other Fanfics. But don't worry; the wait for the 3** **rd** **chapter will definitely be worth it, until then TTFN AntiHero out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

 **"So then, we have a deal?!" asked Raditz Jr. as he smirked, already knowing the answer.**

 **"We have a deal!" replied Goku Jr. "We'll fight and give you the Dragonballs if we lose, but if we win you'll give us what we want!"**

 **"Excellent, now that we have an agreement we can fight. Feel free to go all out on us, since you won't stand a chance. It'll be boring if we ended the fight before you tried at your maximum power," said Tarble Jr.**

 **"Don't sell us out short! As the descendants of the most powerful Saiyans that ever lived, we've inherited powers that are far superior to yours!" said Vegeta Jr. "We've been trained to be true warriors!" "That may be true, but we've also been training and our advanced technology along with our superior training makes us more than a challenge for you two!" said Tarble Jr.**

 **"Enough talk, let's fight already!" exclaimed Goku Jr.**

 **"Patience Earth Saiyan, there's still one more thing you both must know before we fight," said Tarble Jr.**

 **"What's that?!" asked the Earth Saiyans.**

 **"Now that you've agreed to our terms and are going to fight us to the death...YOUR FATES ARE SEALED!" shouted Raditz Jr. as his brother charged at Vegeta Jr. and punched him the gut, sending him flying a few feet away from Goku Jr.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!**

 **Chapter 3- Battle of 4 Super Saiyans**

Vegeta Jr. skid across the ground until he crashed into a large rock. "Vegeta!" shouted Goku Jr. as Tarble Jr. flew after his rival. "Don't get distracted; you're fighting me!" said Raditz Jr. as rushed at Goku Jr. The Earth Saiyan was met with a punch to his left cheek, causing him to fly through the air. He quickly regained his balance and turned to face his opponent. He was surprised to see Raditz Jr. standing directly in front of him, before he was kicked in the chin and launched into the sky. Goku Jr. stopped himself in midair and looked down, only to see that Raditz Jr. had disappeared. "SAY GOODBYE!" shouted a voice from above Goku Jr. He looked up and saw Raditz Jr. with both hands clamped together, before they came down on his head and knocked him back to Earth.

Goku Jr. landed on all fours as Raditz Jr. descended to the ground and rushed at him. Goku Jr. quickly got and braced himself for the knuckle sandwich the Space Saiyan was about to serve him. Just when Raditz Jr. was inches away from Goku Jr., he disappeared and reappeared behind the Earth Saiyan before elbow bashing him in the back. Goku Jr. fell flat on his face. He quickly stood up and jumped a few feet away from Raditz Jr.

 _"He charged at my front, but his attack struck my back!"_ thought Goku Jr. _"He clearly fast...and strong too, his attacks hurt more than I thought."_

"What's wrong, is this battle too much for you already?!" mocked Raditz Jr. "Don't tell me you're backing out now, I was hoping for a much more interesting fight!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon enough!" said Goku Jr. before he fired a ki blast at Raditz Jr. The Space Saiyan quickly jumped up to avoid the blast and was met with a kick to the face by Goku Jr. "Little punk!" shouted Raditz Jr. "You'll pay for that!" He quickly recovered from the attack and flew at Goku Jr. The Earth Saiyan quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the Space Saiyan, and kicked him in the back. "One good kick deserves another!" said Goku Jr.

Raditz Jr. growled as he threw a punch at Goku Jr., who blocked it and counterattacked by skull bashing him. Raditz Jr. grasped his head in pain seconds before he was kicked in the gut by his opponent. Raditz Jr. flew towards the ground with Goku Jr. right on his tail. "Where are you going?! We're not done!" said Goku Jr. before he dashed in front of Raditz Jr. and kicked him upward. The Spawn of Goku flew after the Space Saiyan, who quickly recovered and positioned his hands at Goku Jr. **"TAKE THIS, SUNDAE SPLIT!"**

Two huge beams were fired from Raditz Jr.'s palms and collided with Goku Jr. The Earth Saiyan was blasted into the ground and was consumed by the explosion. When the explosion ended there a small crater in the ground full of smoke. "How do you like that?!" asked Raditz Jr. as he stared at the crater.

Suddenly, Goku Jr. jumped out of the crater with his hands glowing brightly over his head. **"MASENKO...HA!"** shouted Goku Jr. as he fired a golden beam right at Raditz Jr. The Space Saiyan was hit by the blast and sent hurtling towards the ground with Goku Jr. descending to the Earth.

The two Saiyans landed on their feet and stared at each other as blood slid down from their lips. Raditz Jr. smirked and said. "Well, I have to admit, you're stronger than I thought you'd be!"

"Likewise, I didn't think you'd be much of a challenge but I was wrong," said Goku Jr.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" asked Raditz Jr. as he took a fighting position.

"Ready when you are!" said Goku Jr. as he got into a fighting stance.

The two Saiyans charged at each other and clashed as they resumed their battle. Meanwhile with the Saiyan princes, Vegeta Jr. grasped his stomach in pain just as Tarble Jr. charged at him with his fist ready. The Saiyan of Earth dodged the attack and punched his opponent in the face. Tarble Jr. winced, allowing Vegeta Jr. to kick him in the gut. "Is that all you got?!" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Not even close!" replied Tarble Jr.

The Space Saiyan quickly jumped up into the air and fired a ki blast at Vegeta Jr., who quickly dodged it. Tarble Jr. then appeared above Vegeta Jr. and punched him into the dirt before scraping his face across the ground. Vegeta Jr. quickly retaliated by kicking Tarble Jr. in the chin before getting up and disappearing. "You're gonna regret challenging me!" said Vegeta Jr. **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"** The Saiyan Prince fired a narrow beam at Tarble Jr. The Spawn of Tarble crossed his arms in an attempt to block the attack, but when the blast finally reached him it passed right through his body. "What the?!" asked Vegeta Jr. as the image of Tarble Jr. disappeared. _"The Afterimage Technique..."_ thought Vegeta Jr. as he scanned the area in search of his opponent. _"Where is he?"_

Tarble Jr. suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta Jr. and kicked him in the face. Vegeta Jr. covered his face in pain before glaring at Tarble Jr. He was surprised to a hand leveled directly at his face. The Spawn of Tarble fired a large blast that sent Vegeta Jr. hurling towards the ground. After Vegeta Jr. hit the ground, Tarble Jr. waited for him to resurface, but he didn't. Vegeta Jr. just moved his arms in different directions before forming a diamond with his hands and aiming at his opponent. _"What are you up to cousin?"_ thought Tarble Jr.

 **"BURNING ATTACK!"** shouted Vegeta Jr. as he fired a golden blast at Tarble Jr. "It's no use!" said Tarble Jr. as he prepared to deflect the attack. His scouter suddenly sensed Vegeta Jr. above him; he looked up and saw Vegeta Jr. firing another blast at him. _"No time to dodge, gotta block!"_ thought Tarble Jr. as he crossed his arms to defend himself. The two blasts collided with his body and created a huge explosion in the sky.

After the explosion ended, Tarble Jr. glared at Vegeta Jr. as his body was smoking from the attack. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" growled Tarble Jr. "For I have yet to show you, the true power of a Spawn of Tarble!" "Bring it on!" challenged Vegeta Jr. Tarble Jr. rushed at his distant cousin and the two Saiyan hybrids were soon trading blows. Tarble Jr. gained the upper hand when he bashed his opponent in the head with his own skull. Vegeta Jr. flinched from the attack, leaving himself vulnerable; the Space Saiyan proceeded to attack by rapidly punching his opponent in the face. Vegeta Jr. finally managed to grab both of Tarble Jr.'s fists and kick him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. The Saiyan Prince then picked him up and tossed him into a large rock. Goku Jr. and Raditz Jr. were still locked in combat when they saw Tarble Jr. crash into the rock, making crumble and collapse on him.

"Tarble!" cried Raditz Jr.

"Never let your guard down in a fight!" shouted Goku Jr. as he punched Raditz Jr. into a different rock. He then flew to stand beside Vegeta Jr.

The two descendants of Tarble suddenly jumped out of the rubble piles and landed a few inches away from the Saiyans of Earth. "Now do you understand? Our powers are much greater than any being on this planet!" said Vegeta Jr.

"We have to admit, you guys are stronger than we anticipated," said Tarble Jr.

"So does that mean you've given up?" asked Goku Jr.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, because this battle is far from over!" cried Raditz Jr. as he and his brother flew at the Earth Saiyans with great speed. The Earth Saiyans were caught off guard as their opponents started rapidly punching them in the face. The Space Saiyans were overwhelming the Saiyans of Earth with every blow. The descendants of Goku and Vegeta were soon kicked into each other as they stood back to back. Tarble Jr. charged at Vegeta Jr. while Raditz Jr. charged at Goku Jr. The Saiyans of Earth looked at each other before Goku Jr. said, "Let's kick this up a notch!" He suddenly back flipped into a hand stand on top of Vegeta Jr.'s shoulders just as Tarble Jr. got right in front of them and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Goku Jr. then jumped back to his feet as Vegeta Jr. elbow bashed Raditz Jr. away. The Earth Saiyans then fired two blasts at their opponents, creating two explosions that consumed the Space Saiyans.

The descendants of Tarble suddenly appeared in front of the Earth Saiyans. The four Saiyans stared at each other before Goku Jr. smirked and said, "We have to admit, you're both very powerful."

"Don't patronize us! We know you're both holding back! As are we, Earth scum!" said Raditz Jr.

"Then I guess it's time we finally get down to business!" said Vegeta Jr.

"I guess so!" replied Tarble Jr.

The Earth Saiyans then started to increase their ki to the point where their black hair turned gold, their black eyes became emerald, and they were emitting golden flames from their bodies. The Earth Saiyans smirked as they revealed their Super Saiyans forms to the descendants of Tarble. "What do you think?" asked Goku Jr. "Impressive, your energies have increased dramatically!" said Tarble Jr. as he and his brother measured their power level with their scouters. "Your power levels are about ten million, that's surprising!"

"Why, because you've never met a being with that kind of power before?!" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Heh! More like we've never met a being with that kind of power...other than ourselves that is!" said Raditz Jr. "WHAT?!" shouted the Earth Saiyans. The Descendants of Tarble started to increase their ki as well until they transformed just like their opponents. Their hair also changed from black to gold and their eyes turned emerald. The only difference was that they had tails which also turned gold. The four Super Saiyans now stared at each other in awe. Their faces soon changed into excitement. "I'm perplexed, I didn't think the descendants of Tarble had the ability to turn Super Saiyan!" said Vegeta Jr.

"We've trained intensely our whole lives so that we could rebuild the Saiyan race and destroy the descendants of Goku and Vegeta, which meant the first step, was to achieve this form before coming to this backwater Planet," said Tarble Jr.

"Don't insult the Earth! And don't think for a second that your powers are any greater than ours just because you've transformed! As the descendants of Goku and Vegeta, our abilities far surpass yours!" shouted Goku Jr. "Heh! And it's too bad that you guys want to destroy us, if you weren't so full of vengeance you'd actually make great sparring partners!"

"That's just the sort of single-mindedness and self-proclaimed ego that makes both of your existences so intolerable!" said Raditz Jr.

The four Super Saiyans all took their fighting positions, before they soon charged at each other and started exchanging fists. Goku Jr. and Raditz Jr. eventually grabbed each other's hands and started pushing against each other. The two Saiyan Hybrids continued to push against each other until Goku Jr. bent backwards and kicked his foe into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared above Raditz Jr. with his fist ready; he threw a punch to Raditz Jr. but it was grabbed by his target's hand. "Going down!" said Raditz Jr. as he tossed Goku Jr. into the ground. The descendant of Goku flipped and landed on his feet. He looked up to see Raditz Jr. with his hand out. **"RAPID FIRE!"** shouted the Space Saiyan as he unleashed a volley of energy blasts at his opponent.

Goku Jr. flew through the air as he dodged every blast that was thrown at him. He then stopped dodging and crossed his arms in an attempt to defend himself from the blasts. The blasts exploded all around him and created a wall of smoke around him. Raditz Jr. finally ceased firing and waited to see if his foe was still able to fight. Suddenly Goku Jr. jumped out of the smoke cloud and flew at Raditz Jr. with his fist upward. **"TAKE THIS, BODY DESTRUCTION!"** shouted Goku Jr. as he increased his speed, flying at his opponent at a faster rate.

"Good luck; I'll block it!" said Raditz Jr.

Goku Jr. charged at Raditz Jr., who charged energy into his arms in order to block the attack. But when Goku Jr. finally reached him, his body passed right through Raditz Jr. "What?!" asked Raditz Jr.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his spine as Goku Jr.'s head collided with his back. "Aaargh!" cried Raditz Jr. as he touched his back in agony. "Spine Durability Test...Failed!" said Goku Jr. triumphantly. "Have to admit, that one was very effective!" said Raditz Jr. "Thanks, but I'm not done yet!" said Goku Jr. as he suddenly phased above Raditz Jr.'s head, clamped his hands together and knocked his foe into the ground. Goku Jr. then cried, **"TIME FOR THE GEKIRETSU MADAN, HAAAH!"** as he fired multiple blasts at Raditz Jr. as he crashed landed. Goku Jr. continued to fire numerous blasts at hit target before finally stopping and holding his hands above his head. He began concentrating a lot of his energy in between his hands. The energy soon took the shape of a ball and Goku Jr. stretched his armed back, ready to throw the blast like a grenade.

 **"NOW FOR THE FINISH,** **MASENDAN** **...HA!"** cried Goku Jr. as he performed his ancestor's (Gohan) move; tossing the Ki grenade at Raditz Jr. When the blast hit its target, it caused a massive explosion of red energy. After the explosion stopped, Goku Jr. waited for his opponent to reappear. When he didn't show himself for some time, Goku Jr. started scratching his head in confusion. "Huh? Is it over already?" asked Goku Jr.

"It's not over till I say it's over!" shouted Raditz Jr.

The Space Saiyan flew at Goku Jr. and bashed him in the chin with his head. Goku Jr. rubbed his chin in pain while Raditz Jr. smirked. "My goodness, that one had to hurt," said Raditz Jr. before he flew above his enemy and blew him into the ground with an invisible energy wave. Goku Jr. hit the ground hard and created a small trench; he quickly stood up as Raditz Jr. descended towards the ground. The two Super Saiyans looked at each other with blank expressions before they smirked. "Heh!" they laughed before charged at each other and clashed.

Vegeta Jr. and Tarble Jr. were locked in combat. They were hitting each other with everything they had, until Tarble Jr. hit Vegeta Jr. with an invisible ki wave, sending him flying backwards. The Saiyan of Earth quickly recovered and stopped himself in midair. Tarble Jr. suddenly appeared behind and grabbed him into a bear hug. "With my strength, I wonder if I'll grind your bones to dust or will you run out of oxygen first?" taunted Tarble Jr. The Space Saiyan tightened his hold on his distant cousin. Vegeta Jr. cried in pain as his body was crushed; he then banged his head against Tarble Jr.'s, forcing him to release him.

Vegeta Jr. then elbow bashed him in the stomach, making him kneel in pain as he grasped his stomach. Tarble Jr. glared at his distant cousin just as Vegeta Jr. lifted up his leg and kicked him in the chin. Tarble Jr. went flying upward as Vegeta Jr. teleported (I mean with super speed) into the sky to meet him halfway; he then clamped his hands together and knocked Tarble Jr. into the ground.

 **"YOU'RE FINISHED!"** shouted Vegeta Jr. as he spread his arms out. **"TAKE THIS, ENERGY BULLET VOLLEY!"** The Saiyan Prince of Earth fired multiple blasts that pounded Tarble Jr. deeper into the dirt. When he stopped, he flew toward his opponent with both of his fists out. Vegeta Jr.'s attack collided with Tarble Jr. and made a big shockwave. After his assault, Vegeta Jr. was surprised to see that Tarble Jr. had managed to grab both of his fists at the last second, completely halting his attack.

"Don't get cocky, because you haven't won yet!" said Tarble Jr.

The Space Saiyan then threw his distant cousin into the sky and started rapidly firing multiple blasts at him. The blasts went all around Vegeta Jr., never hitting him once. At first he was confused by this attack until he saw the blasts were just floating in the sky around him, preventing him from going anywhere. _"This is the..."_ thought Vegeta Jr. before his thoughts were interrupted by Tarble Jr. **"HELLZONE GRENADE!"**

The blasts suddenly moved closer to Vegeta Jr., crashing into him and creating multiple explosions one after another. When the attack was finished, Vegeta Jr. could be seen with his arms crossed in front of his face. The Saiyan Prince glared at Tarble Jr. as he descended to the ground and rushed at him, quickly punching him in the face and knocking back a few feet.

"You've got guts using one of my great ancestor's techniques on me!" growled Vegeta Jr.

Tarble Jr. stood and wiped his mouth as he smirked. "Well, I had to show you some way that play time's over!" he said.

"Is that so?" asked Vegeta Jr.

"Yeah!" said Tarble Jr. as he charged at his foe. Vegeta Jr. raised his arm to block a punch from Tarble Jr. The Space Saiyan continued his onslaught by rapidly punching the Spawn of Vegeta, who blocked with his arms. The force from Tarble Jr.'s attack began to push Vegeta Jr. back as he continued to block the multiple fist barrage. "Looks like my brother has decided to get serious as well," said Tarble Jr.

The Saiyan Prince spared a glance behind him and saw his rival in the very same predicament as himself. Raditz Jr. was rapidly punching at Goku Jr., who was also blocking with his arms. "I wonder how long until the bones in your arms start to crack?" mocked Raditz Jr. The two Space Saiyans then punched their opponents so hard, they were sent reeling backwards into each other. "Is that all you got?!" the Earth Saiyans asked as they lowered their arms which were incredibly sore from blocking rapid punches; their eyes grew wide when they saw the Tarble brothers channeling energy into their open palms that were aimed at them.

"Feel the Power of the Saiyans from the Tarble Clan!" exclaimed the Spawns of Tarble. They fired two large red beams at the Saiyans of Earth; the beams got closer to Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., who had their backs against to each other, and together they jumped into the sky to avoid the double beam assault.

The blasts colliding caused a massive eruption that stretched to the sky and almost reached the Saiyan hybrids from Earth. The Saiyan boys looked down at the spot where they would've been incinerated. "Whew, that was close!" said Goku Jr. "Yeah, but they'll have to do better than that if they want to beat us!" said Vegeta Jr. "NO PROBLEM!" shouted two voices from above the Saiyan boys. The Earth Saiyans looked up and saw the Tarble Saiyans with their elbows raised high. The Tarble Spawns lowered their elbows swiftly at their foes and bashed them downward. "Now to end this game, **DOUBLE BURNING BLAST!** " shouted the Space Saiyans.

The Tarble Spawns fired two more enormous blasts that crashed into the Saiyan boys and pushed them into the Earth. The Earth Saiyans were consumed by the explosion caused by their impacts; the explosion sent sparks of energy flying all around the battle field. The wind was blowing wildly as rocks and mountain structures crumbled.

In the aftermath, smoke filled the spot where the descendants of Goku and Vegeta had crash-landed. The Space Saiyans scanned the area for any sign of their opponents; when they didn't see any they looked towards each other and smirked. "Well, looks like we've beaten the descendants of the two strongest Saiyans in history!" said Raditz Jr. "It's almost a shame they had to die before they could live up to their potential," said Tarble Jr. "Oh, you'll see our potential soon enough!" shouted a voice from underground. Goku Jr. suddenly jumped out into the sky. He stopped right in front of Tarble Jr. with his hands cupped together. **"KA...ME...HA...ME"** he chanted as he channeled ki into his palms into the form of a star of blue ki.

Soon Vegeta Jr. also emerged from the ground and jumped up to meet Raditz Jr. in the sky. **"FINAL FLASH!"** he shouted as he channeled energy into his hands. **"HAAA!"** The Saiyan boys yelled as they fired their ancestors' most devastating attacks at Tarble's descendants. The beams hit their targets dead on. They were swallowed up by the beams; the collision of the two attacks caused a massive shockwave.

When it finally ended, the Tarble Saiyans were covered by a cloud smoke. After the smoke cleared the Space Saiyans could be seen protected by a red dome of energy. "What?! How'd they do that?!" asked the Saiyan boys. When the energy barrier disappeared, the invaders smirked and said, "Now it's our turn!"as they put their hands in the shape of a triangle and aimed it their foes. **"TRI-BEAM HA!"** the Space Saiyans shouted as they fired two enormous blasts from their hands.

The blasts overwhelmed the Saiyan boys and sent plummeting towards the ground like a comet. They Demi Saiyans of Earth quickly recovered from the attacks and landed on their feet. Their clothes were torn, they had bruises on their arms, legs, and faces, and blood fell from their mouths and foreheads.

The Space Saiyans descended to the Earth and smirked at their opponents' condition while they only had a couple of bruises on them. The Saiyan boys were breathing a little heavily as they glared at their enemies. "Did you really think you could beat us?" asked Raditz Jr. "It's absurd; you don't have a chance at all!"

"What'd you say?!" asked Goku Jr.

"He's just stating the facts; you both have been confined to this backwater Planet of pleasure and peace therefore leaving little time for your training while we've spent our whole lives preparing for the day we would face the descendants of Goku and Vegeta in battle!" said Tarble Jr.

"You still think you can prove you're real warriors while still being descendants of Tarble?" asked Vegeta Jr. "You're still living a fantasy. We are the descendants of the greatest Saiyans in existence; we can't be defeated!"

"And yet, here you are struggling to battle the descendants of the weakest Saiyan ever to live, and you're clearly not winning!" mocked Raditz Jr.

"The both of you should just give up now; you'll never be able to defeat us, not even if you had a thousand years of training!" said Tarble Jr.

"Is that right?!"asked Goku Jr. before he looked at Vegeta Jr., who nodded his head, and the Spawn of Goku nodded in response. Goku Jr. suddenly moved a few feet away from Vegeta Jr. and stretched his arms towards Vegeta Jr.'s direction while Vegeta Jr. moved his arms towards his rival's direction. The Space Saiyans stared with confusion and curiosity. "Don't be so sure about that! I wonder how confident you'll both be after you see this!" said Goku Jr.

"You just don't understand, do you?" said Tarble Jr. as he and his brother assumed the same position as their opponents. "It's not like you might beat us; you can't beat us!"

The Earth Saiyans' eyes grew wide as they saw their foes in the same stance as themselves. After a moment the four Saiyan hybrids began moving closer to their partners as they chanted one word.

 **"FUUUU...SION, HA!"**

Their fingers touched and the Four Saiyans were suddenly surrounded by a massive blinding light. When the light finally faded, the four Saiyans were gone and two new Saiyans were standing in their place; one was holding a red headband in his right hand and his Dragonball necklace in his left hand, while the other was holding two scouters in each hand.

The fused Super Saiyan from Earth was wearing a purple and yellow vest, black wristbands, a green belt, white pants, light blue ankle bands, and black shoes. He had a widow's peak along with gold gravity defying hair except for one strand across his forehead. He tied the headband to his forehead and placed the Dragonball necklace around his neck as he thought _"I won't lose this Dragonball to anyone!"_ He then entered a fighting position and declared "I am no longer Goku Jr. or Vegeta Jr. I am the descendant of the strongest fused Saiyan in existence, I am the Spawn of Gogeta, I am the next protector of this planet and the Universe. I AM GOGETA JR.!"

The fused Super Saiyan from Space was wearing a black body suit pants, a black battle jacket with shoulder pads, white gloves and boots. He also had a widow's peak along with his long gold hair and golden tail. He placed the red scouter on his right ear and the blue one on his left ear, like he was wearing 3-D glasses. He looked at his opponent before taking his own fighting stance. "I am no longer Tarble Jr. or Raditz Jr. I am the descendant of Tarble, the fusion between the next rulers of the new Saiyan race and the Universe. I AM TARBLITZ JR.!" Exclaimed the Spawn of Tarble as he channeled ki into his palms.

"AND I...AM YOUR EXECUTIONER!"

He launched his hands forward, creating an invisible blast wave that sent Gogeta Jr. flying through the air until he crashed into a large rock. "Heh! This'll be fun!" Said Tarblitz Jr.

 **A/N: There! The battle of the four Saiyan Hybrids is finished, now it's time for the fight between the two fused Super Saiyan Hybrids. This battle's going to be spectacular, so it may take some time to post since I have to rewrite all over again, but trust me when I say it'll be worth the wait. Until then read some other Fanfics like Mirai Saiyans, Letting Go, or RWBBY-The Shapeshifter, and be on the lookout for a new Fanfic by me named Five Elements. Oh yeah, how do you like my OCs Tarble Jr., Raditz Jr. and their Fusion Tarblitz Jr.? TTFN AntiHero out!**


End file.
